Project: Kasai
by KarumA-chan
Summary: The mysterious death of Johnathan Storm left scars for everyone, Sue and Reed married but when the so believed dead reappears then how deep does the rabbithole go. Rewriten, different plot than before. Set after the first movie.
1. chapter 01

**Fantastic 4**

**Project Kasai**

**By KarumA-chan**

This is set after seeing the first movie and is a rewritten and improved version of the Kasai story I have already.

* * *

The cold wind was a predecessor to the winter to come. The leaves were blown over the dry grass, in between the paths of stone graves that spread out over the planes. In the distance a limousine was driving down the road, through the gates and into the resting place. The driver opened the back door and a woman stepped out, long blonde hair flying in the wind and in her hands a bouquet of flowers to which she held on tightly.

The driver stayed behind and watched as she walked through the grass to a particular grave. A single long stone next to which she crouched down and laid the flowers. Her hands passed over the carved out letters.

_Here lies Jonathan Lowell Spencer "Johnny" Storm._

_Loved brother and friend._

The date underneath was in the same month, the year however had already come to pass.

"It's been a while hasn't, Johnny." His sister sat down with her back against the grave, looking up at the blue and gray sky while a tear rolled down her face. She whipped it away and smiled, a ring around her finger.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I cry." She was married now, married to the man of her dreams Reed Richards. Yesterday had been their wedding day and today she was telling her brother about that day, the day when she missed him dearly but when she also knew that he was present. Ben had been the best man, had even honoured Johnny in his speech after. "Watch over them, matchstick. Or I'll come up there and burn you out a second time!" He had said with pain in his heart. After all Johnny would be listening, he wouldn't miss his sister's wedding after all that had happened to them.

A lot had happened indeed, next to the accident that gave them their powers and Doom going crazy Johnny had died in an accident. He was with a woman driving down in the outskirts of New York, not in the city but outside of it. The accident happened sudden, a truck carrying a large shipment of chemicals lost control and crashed into them. Johnny had been able to save the woman he was driving with but in the process was crushed and had died shortly after the paramedics arrived. Sue couldn't believe it at first but she had seen his body, they all had because none of them believed it to be true. One phone call and her brother was gone.

She had missed him long after, didn't know how to go on with her life until she finally got her act together. The realisation that Johnny wouldn't want her to mourn to the point where it was unhealthy for her. Slowly she picked up her life again, picked up the pieces and learned how to live happy again. At first she visited Johnny a lot more often but now that had lessened and with the wedding day yesterday and her going on a honeymoon with Reed this evening she figured that she might as well visit him before leaving.

* * *

The Baxter building was well under chaos. With Reed packing whatever was needed for the trip and Ben doing the heavy lifting. As always Reed tried to take his work with him, he was being very sensitive to Ben's way of handling his luggage and constantly told him to be careful not only with what he was bringing but also with what he was leaving behind. The elevator opened and Sue walked through, avoiding the mass of suitcases near the elevator and toward the fussing friends.

"Hey Suzie, how was it?" Ben asked her. "Same as usual. I'm glad I went, Ben. Hey there Mr. Richards." She smiled as she looked from Ben to Reed, the man's protectiveness forgotten and he stretched out his neck to peck her on the cheek. "Hey back, Misses Richards" "Easy there, leave some for the holiday." She walked passed him toward the bedroom, after all she still hadn't started packing for their cruise through the Caribbean.

They left late in the evening, it was already dark outside when Ben waved them off as they drove off in a taxi. Ben was alone now, which was something he still had to get used to. Not having Johnny around anymore made him bitter, the lack of comical responses and silly disputes were taking a toll on him. Maybe he'd give Alicia a call to come over.

Once upstairs he noticed something different and passing into the living room he saw that one of the balcony windows were wide open. The wind was blowing through, taking leaves and dirt into the house. As he listened he heard something: furniture falling over, things breaking and he quietly made his way down the hall.

The sound was coming from Sue and Reed's bedroom, Ben backed against the wall and looked around the corner to see who it was. A burglar, maybe, but the first thing he laid eyes on was a gun holstered around the intruder's hip. It didn't look like anything you could get from the streets. The intruder was forging his way through a dresser, seemingly not caring about the noise he was making as everything that didn't look important was thrown aside. Ben found it strange that anyone would be looking through Reed and Sue's dresser, there was nothing of importance hidden there. The figure stopped looking then, held something up and Ben tried to move in closer to take a better look. Bad idea but he managed to back away before he could be seen. The figure turned, put away whatever he was holding and unsheathed a dagger hidden under his leather attire. Red glassed goggles covered his eyes, his face was entirely masked up: cloth covering his nose and mouth. The attire he was wearing was definitely not cheap, Ben knew by its look that this guy knew what he was doing. The man was walking towards the entrance, his shadow growing against the wall opposite to Ben. He took one more deep breath before. "It's clobbering time!" But that said the room he faced was now empty, the person gone and he stepped forward confused about the situation. A sudden thumb from behind and before he could turn he was kicked in the back stronger than he had accounted for, he flew forward into the dresser, destroying it and making a small crater in the wall behind it.

He quickly got to his feet again and turned around. The intruder was just standing there, head crooked as if he was waiting for him, tempting him to make the first move. Ben was never one to play games. "Why you!" He charged forward, the intruder side stepped and dodged him but Ben knew better and quickly turned to give him a left punch. The intruder ducked and shot forward with the dagger he was holding, strange by Ben's thoughts because like he knew the dagger broke against the hard rock like skin he had. The intruder looked astonished by this, Ben took this opportunity and stomped him with his right fist, one that the intruder was unable to dodge.

The blow was hard and flew the intruder through the wall and into the living room. There was dust everywhere, amongst the rubble the intruder was slowly getting up, coughing and moaning while holding his head. Ben walks through the made hole. "You picked the wrong house to break into pal!"

The intruder looked tired, but nonetheless put up his fists, estranged by this Ben charges again but before he can hit him he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, the intruder flips himself over and around while locking his legs around the big guy's waist and his arms around his throat. Ben tried to get him off, but is unable due to the guy's strength and rams himself into one of the walls. He hears a groan, a snap of maybe a rib and does it again and again. Through the glasses the intruder's eyes start to glow red and though Ben couldn't see it, small flames start licking over the back of his suit but they caught his eyes when he finally got a hold of him and threw him over against the wall. That was when he noticed them and his eyes opened in shock at the sight of them. The intruder was now lying upside down against the wall, flames slowly going out. His mask ripped lightly on one side, an earplug hanging out. In shock Ben could do nothing but stare as the intruder slowly rolled over and made his way to the balcony with one hand wrapped around his waist while the other fixed his ear plug. There was a loud sound coming from outside Ben noticed now and the sudden appearance of bright light made him snap out of his shock. The intruder was getting away, was being picked up by whoever was out there but Ben wouldn't let him. "Wait!" Before Ben knew what he was doing he ran outside, shots were fired at that point but he tackled the intruder to the ground. Suddenly the lights were gone and the sound vanished and as he sat up he noticed blood. Not his but from the person beneath him.

The shots weren't meant for him, but for this guy and he was lying there unmoving with blood running from two wounds in his chest and more coming from his head. Worried about the guy he grabbed the goggles and removed them before zipping open the cat suit. What he saw shocked him, because before him was no one other that the dead Jonathan Storm.


	2. Chapter 02

**Fantastic 4**

**Project Kasai**

**By KarumA-chan**

This is set after seeing the first movie and is a rewritten and improved version of the Kasai story I have already.

* * *

Sue hadn't felt this happy since months. With his hand around hers and the other around her waist the two danced through the hallway until finally Reed picked her up and carried her into their cabin. Spacious and romantic, a bottle of champagne near the bed and roses scattered over the floor. She laughed as Reed twirled her around in his arms and lay her down before kissing her.

"I've missed this so much..." She whispered in between. Reed got up and opened the bottle of champagne, Susan leaning over the grab the two glasses from the nightstand. The first glass was filled, the second one half before something started beeping, Reed nearly spilled the rest right there as Sue looked at him with disapproving eyes. "Reed..." "It's an emergency line, I brought it in case something bad would happen. End of the world bad." He quickly walked to the dresser, opened up one of the drawers and took out a small disc like device with the symbol of a 4 on the top. Once pressing it a small screen opened up above it, Ben looked at him and it wasn't a restful look.

"Ben what's wr-" "You and Suzie need to get here, right now!" Sue sat up and looked at the two. "But why?" "Can't answer now, need you here a.s.a.p. Reed!" With that the connection broke again. "We can't have any rest can we?" "Ben sounded almost as if he was in panic, Sue. We have to go back it could be serious." She knew this of course, Susan Storm wasn't some idiot to ignore a call like that. It was just that she was looking forward to having a normal honeymoon with her husband, but that was too much to ask it seemed.

* * *

Ben wasn't a medic, he could hardly do anything with those big hands of his except hold on and wait for help to come. He was putting pressure on the wounds, to make sure the bleeding was slowing down at least until Reed came. Johnny's face looked tired, he was sweating and shaking his head every now and then. Unshaven and by the smell of it not bathed in days, the kid was in terrible condition. He was still as bulk as before but amongst the blood even Ben noticed scars, some small and fading but there were so many of them. Several clearly looked like bullet holes to him, and so he wondered what was happening because Johnny was supposed to be dead, right?

"Ben!" Sue was the first to run into the room, seeing him crouched over someone. "Ooh my God..." Reed followed swiftly.

"He's hurt, Reed. I don't know how bad, I can't do nothing with these damn hands." "Carry him this way, to the lab. Susan I need some boiled water and towels, lots of them!" Sue didn't move. That was Johnny wasn't it? Her brother, but her brother was dead, why was he here? She shook her head and gave herself a slap in the face to snap back to reality and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

"He's warmer than usual. The sedative should calm him down and bring his temperature along with it." Reed looked at the readings, an oxygen mask covered Johnny's face now, his leather upper piece gone while Reed worked his way to the bullets. One loud clang of metal that was removed and another shortly followed.

"He was lucky, I need to stitch him up. As for his head, it only grazed the skin. Luckily." Reed switched tools, grabbing hooked metal with a thread and started to patch up the skin. He wanted to look Johnny over further, curious and worried about the origin of the many scars he saw and the mystery that enveloped the youth. He had to stitch him up first though, that top priority. He looked up at Sue who was standing in the doorway, he eyes scanning over every inch of her brother. He could understand how she felt, Sue had been hit worst of them all and had just started getting over his death, now this and what was even more worrisome was the origin of this all.

* * *

"This weapon. It isn't any normal tech we've come across off, strange." He could hear them, well with much difficulty he could because his hearing was engulfed with a loud beep. Explosives? No, he had to think. He was looking for something, found someone, then a light and shots. Not good. Was he captured? Was it a trap? He remembered bits and pieces but damn his headache was so bad, it was hard to make out what puzzle piece went where.

"I'm taking the radio with me, maybe I can figure out what it was in contact with, maybe replay what was being said?" Radio? Ooh yes he had a radio, he had forgotten. Where were the others? Where was he? The doors opened and closed in the distance, no sounds, he was alone. Slowly he tried to peer open his eyes, bright light squinting them slits. He had to get up, figure out where he was, the others would worry. 'He' would worry, damned.

His chest hurt, his fingers brushed the skin and felt bandages. He was healed? Why?

His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he took a better look around as his hand removed the oxygen mask covering his mouth. What was this place? It looked like a laboratory of sort. Laboratory. No that word made him flinch, made him shake all over. He had to get out, he didn't feel like staying.

Eyes darting from left to right, anything to defend with. He spotted his jacket, next to that his gun. The gun.

Swiftly moving forward, almost falling, he grabbed the gun and leaned heavily against the chart. He had to get out, he couldn't stay here. They would hurt him, use him to do bad things.

The door opened and immediately he raised his hands and fired. The aim was off, his hands shook too much and before he could do anything else the weapon was forced from his hands. "No!" He yelled and tried to fight, but he was too weak. "Johnny, stop! What are you doing!" Something wrapped around him, forced him to stop moving. His head was hurting so bad. "Nnnn..." Was all that he could get out before he limply fell forward.


	3. Chapter 03

**Fantastic 4**

**Project Kasai**

**By KarumA-chan**

This is set after seeing the first movie and is a rewritten and improved version of the Kasai story I have already.

* * *

"You failed..." At an unknown, but dark location 2 men looked into a talking shadow. Their eyes fearful, tense and frozen. "We're not sure, he was hit! He couldn't have sur-" "You've failed me for the last time." Lightning and screams filled the room, the other man backed away as before him his former colleague fell backward, now nothing more but burned flesh, smoke was rising up from his brown/black remains. "Master, please!" But pleads helped not, more screams filled the room and the other life was also taken.

* * *

His head was full of drifting thoughts, it was strange not knowing what went where. His headache was dulled, sleep overtook him every now and then and he would wake up without a sense of time before lapsing back into unconsciousness again. Sue watched over him as he slept, holding onto his hand and not letting go. "You're safe here Johnny. You're with us, you're safe..." Maybe these words would reach him, maybe not.

Reed was working on the radio signal, no luck. Like the gun the technology used was too sophisticated, too new. It would take time to figure this out. Maybe Tony Stark could help him out on this one, but for now he was too worried about Johnny. He almost got shot, the look in Johnny's eyes was one that he hadn't seen before. It was shock, maybe adrenaline, but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Ben had told him about what had happened, he couldn't fully understand what was going on without talking to Johnny personally.

Ben in the meantime was wandering about the building looking for distraction. His mind still set to what Johnny had been looking for. He wandered into the bedroom of Sue and Reed, the clothes and other possessions were still lying all over the place. He walked forward until he saw something shine on the floor. A photograph in a cracked glass frame. His thick fingers prevented him from picking it up, but he could make out that it was a photo of Sue and her brother while they were younger.

Something was haunting him, but it was hard to make out what it was exactly. Different things, strange things plagued through his mind, his headache was coming back again. He had tried to get away, tried to shoot but failed. Someone was mad at him, he felt pain and groaned in response because it felt so real. What was all this? _"You're with us, you're safe..."_ He was waking up, he didn't want to sleep anymore, he wanted to know. Know everything.

A hand touched his forehead. "Easy there, take it slow..." His eyes opened again slowly, there was someone standing over him. Blonde hair, white dress. Who was this person? Should he be afraid? Should he attack? There was doubt somewhere in his mind, something was telling him _'don't hurt her, she is safety, she is care.'_. And he trusted this feeling, after all it was all he had.

"Johnny? Can you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying?" He nodded, but was uncertain about the name. Why was he being called that? What did she know?

He tried moving his fingers, his hands but they were bound. He tried harder, but Sue planted her hand on top of his. "Don't struggle, Johnny please. You tried to hurt Reed, we had to for your own good." Reed, was that the man he previously met? "R..eed..." He whispered out, the woman smiled at him so warm and gentle. It made him feel something inside, guilt.

"It's alright Johnny. You're going to be fine." A door opened, a man walked in and looked him over from head to toe. His hands passed over the bandages around his chest, it made him shiver. He saw him making notes on a clipboard, saying words he couldn't understand or hear properly. Where was he? He looked around again, the laboratory. He was in the laboratory. No he couldn't be here, he couldn't stay here. Panic, he was starting to panic again. Small flames dancing over his skin. It alerted the two and the male grabbed a sedative which he plunged into his system before anything else could happen. He wanted to stay awake, but his eyelids were dropping. He couldn't keep them open.

"Reed?" "I had to Susan, he was flaming up. We don't know what might happen if he does, he's unpredictable at this point." "You can't keep my little brother locked up here!" "I don't plan to, I need to do some more testing, want to make a CAT-scan of his head."

* * *

The results were worrisome, Reed stared at them over and over again. Brain activity was heightened but the way everything responded to another was strange. No wonder Johnny seemed delirious about where he was, his mind was jumping all over the place. The hippocampus specifically, might result in damage to Johnny's long term memory. It would explain his strange actions, why he hadn't contacted them and why he was here so confused and hostile. The question yet remained why this had happened. There were various reasons, but Reed couldn't be too sure with all of them.

He waited next to Johnny, looking through his results and investigating this gun they had found. Sue came in a moment later with some fresh coffee and asked how he was doing. He didn't tell her yet about the results, he wanted to see how deep the rabbit hole went. When Johnny was showing signs of consciousness he asked her to leave. She did but never too far.

Jonathan Storm opened his eyes once more and looked at him with a stern glare. Almost hostile and deep inside those eyes Reed could still see the fire burning that they had all missed so long.

"Do you know your name?" Reed asked while he took a sip from his coffee. Johnny never separated his glance, never blinked or looked away. "I am not going to hurt you. I know this is confusing, being here in this strange place." "What did you do to me?" "Johnny..." Sue had walked in, seeing her seemingly calmed him down, the glow in his eyes fading back to blue.

"Sue, you can't..." She took off the cuffs that tied him to the bed, sat down next to him and brushed the lose strains of hair from his face. "This small scar you have here, you got it when you were 6 and fell out of the tree house. You needed stitches to get it fixed." Johnny looked at her astonished by what she told him. "I... know you?" He whispered out.

"You do... I am your-" "Sister." He remembered that face now, she looked so much like him it had to be. His sister. "And your name is Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm." His eyes narrowed at these words, he had never heard of that name before. He didn't have one for that matter. Emotional is what he was feeling like right now, unexplainable emotions that he hadn't felt before. Was this sadness, regret, guilt?

"You are my little brother and our dearest friend, Johnny." "But, I don't." He didn't know what to say, it was like having an intervention or something. One moment you're in one situation the next it is entirely different. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, why so much sadness and regret. "I don't..."

"Sue, it might be too much for him to handle." "I know, one step at a time." She was crying and whipped the tears away from her eyes. Some landed on his skin, vaporizing shortly after.

* * *

He needed some air, with a woollen blanket wrapped around him tightly Johnny stood outside now. The sun was rising over in the distance behind all the skyscrapers. He recognised this place, New York downtown Manhattan. He knew a lot of places, could recognise his position easily.

Looking over his shoulder he saw his sister in the living room, lying down on the couch sleeping. Someone else walked passed, a big guy almost orange like. Then those memories flashed through him, he had fought that man before, tried to at least. But he was strange, like made out of stone or something. The big guy started walking toward him, it made him nervous. Tense you could say and his feelings corresponded to his powers, his eyes glowing and his hair flaming at the tips.

"Easy down, matchstick. Not here to give you round 2." "Matchstick?" He questioned and received a strange look. "You'll figure it out eventually."

The orange rocklike man walked passed him, leaned against the balcony and overlooked the city. For a man to show his back meant he was willing to expose his weakness. It felt like trust was given to him.

"Are you... family?" He questioned, the bigger man turned. "Sorta, not by blood. But we're a team." "Team...?" "Yeh, how do I put it. Hate each other's guts but we stand up for one another." The word team meant something to him. Strange as it was. _"You only have yourself, remember that. There is no one in this world that will save you from the hell you are in."_ He blinked. A memory of sort perhaps. "You thirsty matchstick? I'll get you some coffee, hold on."

The guy walked back inside and Johnny was left alone again. Something however made him tense and alert, he didn't know what it was until he heard footsteps behind him. Not heavy or as gentle as those of the people here but irregular and quick. He turned around, a man was standing in front of him, different than anyone in the house.

Unshaved, unclean. Long trench coat with stains all over, some blood Johnny noticed. But his face was familiar. He had seen this guy, looked at him from behind glass, from inside liquid. Clean shaved, glasses not crooked. A clipboard and lab coat. In a laboratory.

The man pulled out a weapon from under the trench coat but before he could do anything there was only rage. His fist flew forward, blazing hot and punched the man hard enough to fly back a couple feet. The laboratory, where they hurt him. This man was a part of it, of them, of 'him'. Flames were licking from his shoulders, his hair and eyes and he bent forward over the gagging man and punched him again. He knew his face, knew it clean and shaved. Fair and from behind glass.

"Who are? What have you done to me?" He screamed in between, there were blisters on his skin. But the guy just laughed.

"Johnny!" He could hear his sister in the distance, but deep in thought he ignored her. "Who do you work for. Where are the others?" "Johnny back off, you'll kill him!" Sue forced a shield in between them, pushing her brother away but this only seemed to make him angrier. The flames growing more vivid, covering more of his body and burning away the bandages that held him together.

"Johnny, you need to calm down." "Shut up!" A sudden outburst of heat pushed back her shield and made her fall backward. This man had did something to him, something that hurt him. He couldn't remember what, he saw needles, wires. He felt pain. "Uugh..." His head was hurting again, he held it while he was losing it.

"Johnny!" Looking up he saw someone, a woman. Brown hair, in a car sitting next to him. Then more pain, the strange man, needles, liquid and glass. "If I kill you then it will stop! I will be rewarded greatly for my efforts by the master himself!" The blistered face man grabbed his gun up from the floor, an old rust revolver and took aim. _"You only have yourself, remember that. There is no one in this world that will save you from the hell you are in." _"NOO!" A shot was fired, he fell but there was screaming. He had his eyes closed but when he opened them he saw his sister engulfing the man with a force field. He was the one screaming, he was set on fire.

"What's going on?" Reed walked in on them. "Call an ambulance, quickly!" Further in the back Ben was watching them. He stood still unable to move by what he had seen.


End file.
